filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Pookie
Pookie is Frank's and PolitikZ's Kokujin friend who succumbed to stage five of bad internet rapping. He is also a massive weeaboo and Meth Enthusiast. Biography On November 14, 2012, Frank went to visit Pookie, who was looking over his mixtapes when Frank walked into his apartment. He shoved the CD's into his jacket and told Frank "Not to worry about" what he was holding. Whilst trying to convince Frank that he wasn't doing anything, CDs, along with multiple cassettes, fell out of his jacket. Both men began sobbing, with Pookie asking Frank for forgiveness. Frank, realizing that Pookie was already at stage five, decided that the best course of action would be to put him down. He pulled out a gun and shot Pookie multiple times, mortally wounding him. Frank, having been mentally scarred after having to shoot his friend, decided to search for a cure for the brutal disease which had overtaken Pookie so no others would have to suffer. However, Pookie resumed contact with Frank after recovering. The two's friendship quickly healed, and they began hunting Anime together in Realm 69 to amend their companionship. On the 25th of February, 2015, while fighting their way out of a building in Anime City, Frank was cornered by Anime-spawns. With his gun out of reach, Frank yelled for Pookie to off the Anime-spawns, but Pookie couldn't bring himself to do it, exclaiming that Anime was his life. Frank miraculously escaped the Anime and grabbed his gun, shooting Pookie in the chest before he could align himself with the enemy. After mourning over the loss of his friend once again, Frank left his friend bleeding on the rooftop. After months of recovery time, Pookie, on the 6th of May, 2015, participated in the infamous Crawfish Olympics alongside Brock Lee, and others.This is the only episode where Pookie was hostile to Frank, however this may be attributed to the fact that it was Kamikaze Failure Frank, who may actually not have connections with Frank. Pookie has won 4 races and has lost 3. Pookie would later join Frank and Pink Guy on a journey to Monoxide 12, where Chin-Chin's haunt was located. After Frank delivered some sacrifices to Chin-Chin, the Dark Lord double-crossed Frank and demanded that Pink Guy stayed within his control. Frank begged for Chin-Chin to take Pookie instead, but his struggle was in vain. Chin-Chin took Pink Guy away and left Pookie to rot in Monoxide 12. Abilities Mixtape Making Pookie, like many of the other terrible internet rappers before him, is adept at creating mixtapes; a hellish device that contains horrible audible abominations. His mixtapes appear to come in multiple forms, some being cassettes, while others are CD's. Firearm Adept Pookie is an extremely good shot with a pistol, being as skilled, if not more, than Filthy Frank himself. Reanimation Even though being killed in BAD INTERNET RAPPERS, Pookie seems to have some sort of ability to re-animate himself since he appeared in CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE 2015 and then later in Illegal Crawfish Racing Olympics. Retardation I'm not even sure why this is an "ability", but Pookie seems to fuck up all the chances Frank has given him. First, reaching level 5 of the BIR (Bad Internet Rapper) syndrome, and then being a weeaboo and failing to save Frank from the Animes. Gallery Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 1.png Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 2.png Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 3.png Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 4.png Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 5.png Category:Characters Category:Kokujin Category:Frank's Friends Category:Musicians Category:Antiheroes Category:Weeaboos Category:Crawfish Racers